A Silver Rose
by silverangel267
Summary: A tragedy. This is my first fic! Also oneshot.


A SILVER ROSE

"You can't say a rose is a rose by the way it looks but it is the fragrance of the rose itself that distinguishes a rose from any other flower in the garden." said a young woman about 24 years of age with deep, brown eyes, pale white skin, freckles on her cheeks and her hair was auburn red and wavy put up in a messy. Her name was Ginny Weasley. Some called her Ginevera or Virginia but most people called her Ginny. Ginny strolled about this flower garden with tears streaming silently down her face. As she walked about she quietly whispered some special about the flower and moved on. Her white dress had been dirtied by the dirt around her feet as her shoes were nowhere to be seen. She walked and walked until she came to the final flower. It was single silver rose in the middle of the garden. On seeing the rose her tears became swift. She tried to say something special about it but there was only one thing that came to her mind…..**_Him._** This rose had brought her and her love together for four years. This rose was the reason she had even loved him. This rose was special to her because he gave it to her the first time she found out he loved her. They had loved each other despite their family rivalry. Actually most people didn't think it would have lasted so long. They wanted to get married and escape from the up coming war; although people did not talk about it everybody knew that the biggest war in the wizarding world was close. The problem was he was a Death Eater and she was with the Order of the Phoenix. They were on two different sides of this war. For a while their relationship seemed to work but one day he was summoned by the Dark Lord. He left to go to serve his Lord. Ginny plucked the enchanted rose from the branch and held it in her hand. She remembered all the times they had shared together. No matter what he gave her he never forgot to include a silver rose. As she wept silently for her love, she wept even more bitterly when she thought of the last time she saw him. He was silent for the whole day. He had pulled her into their garden and told her he had to go. He gave her a note with a silver rose attached to it and whispered, "With this rose it started and with this rose it will end." and he left hiding the tears that sprang to his eyes but before she read the note she knew he had broken up with her but she didn't know why. When she read the letter she immediately felt as if her whole world shattered and that he had left her in this dark, cold and cruel world. He betrayed her and went to join Voldemort. For weeks and months she did not thing but sit in this paradise garden that they had created together wondering if he would ever come back to her. The war soon started and many of the Death Eaters died in it, including her love. She cried and cried. She asked if his corpse could be buried in their garden Dumbledore immediately agreed. He was the only person to accept their relationship. She was ever grateful to him for that. Her family was no help to her greiving heart. Especially Ron, her brother, one would think that her family at least would realize what was happening to her, but nothey didn't see the sadness and loneliness in her eyes for she hid it expertly. On the day of her love's burial she cried and cried. She looked at the peacefulness of his face and it hurt her to know that he would never come to her again. She picked the rose and went to the tombstone next to the plant. She picked up the withered rose from the grave and replaced it with the one she had just picked. She smiled through her tears as she read the tombstone. Three years ago. Three long years ago and today was the day she would move on. She left the rose and made her way back to the front of the garden and found her shoes. She slipped them on and with one last look at their garden she whispered, "Farewell Draco Malfoy, farewell." And she turned to walk out of their precious garden sealing the door behind her, vowing to never come back. That was the last of the silver rose ever to bloom in her shattered world.


End file.
